


Family Reciprocity

by hrysti_howl



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boarding School, Character Study, Dragon Hybrids, Evidence, Explanations, Family, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Future, Gen, Hybrids, Mpreg, Other, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Reciprocity, Research, School, Studying, Twins, post pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrysti_howl/pseuds/hrysti_howl
Summary: The soaked time goes on to study at school, while Phillips and Phineas reveal about research on their true births.





	Family Reciprocity

March 12, over the fragrant surrounding spring days for preparing for pupils and students to study at school, that they were able to complete their homework before being handed out to the teachers from whom they were able to check on the assigned sheet and desperately affix an assessment mark to them. But under this institute, instead, these two hybrids of twin students who were descendants of the richer-aristocratic budget relatives of Everglot family who live in the next quarters on the edge, Phineas and Phillips. We hasten to watch due to their appearance: one younger twin is a slender, picky boy with his hybrid connection, his face reflects his father's fair skin and on his left side his mother's greenish spot on the light ear between the dragon's ear on the right side; his eyes were human on his right, and his yellow eye and orange pupil on his left; in which case he had dark green oily hair between his disheveled curly hair; on his face he always wore dark green, shades of blue jeans and red-pink sneakers, on the lower back of his protruding his dragon's tail is the same as his mother. relative to the second twin, a fat, rounder boy of short stature and his large, green gorilla arm protruding from his right arm; on his head, past his mouth grow a lush, green mustache than his mother; yellow eye and orange pupils behind his father's cold eyes; dragon ears that were on the left side than his brother; dark green buttery short hairstyle with twisted hair on his forehead, and finally, his protruding greenish horn on the left side of his hair; his attire is divided between the colors of the red types, which are divided by a waistcoat, a shirt and a bow, darkest-green trousers, and a dark-gray boot, just like his father's. All of which they looked so completely as they should be. And yet, when they are finally eleven years old, they can still spend seven years studying until they lose the mental intelligence that their mother offered them. They, these brothers, were once insistently studying in classroom at number 23, and in silence they began to sit at the desks like other students, in front of them was Mrs. Garter. Slender, compared woman in dinosaur dimension; her face had blue-purple leather skin, orange lizard eyes, long sharp feathery ears, and a light brown hairstyle that hooked with a ring hairpin on the upper side; on her body she wore an old-fashioned dress with a dark green skirt and a gray-and-gold shirt with striped spherical ribbons on the shoulders with long thin sleeves, but under the skirt was a long, thin tail with feathers at the end of the tail. Instead, a teacher proclaimed her various students for the appointments of shows and tells in general for foresight and a dream for the future. After hearing the news, all the students had just agreed as they reasoned. All the students got up from their chairs and walked briskly in line so that only one person would be forced to stand behind the board while it told about their dream at once.

Suddenly there was a sound of applause from the excitement.

“Thank you so much for telling your future dream, Jordan!” Mrs. Garter exclaimed happily, when the applause began to subside in a second. “Now you can sit down if you want. Alright. Who's next here? Ah, Simon Lorbor, come and stand at the back of the board and tell us about your own dream.”

A slender, graceful, light-haired, fleshy-boy named Simon, with a small round nose like a dog and a thinly twisted horn on his dark blue short strands of hair; but why on his body he wore a school uniform as always, but without pants and boots; but as for his expression, he seemed very cheerful than before.

“When I grow up, I will increasingly be the founder of the production of incandescent lamps.” The fluffy boy started, he stuffed his right hand in his pocket with his uniform, and finally pulled out of them his little arrow-shaped incandescent lamp which one of the students approving out of curiosity or a little laughed at once. “I need them to increase the electric jets and filament heaters for attaching lamps so that they have to light up from the darkness or night. My father and great-grandfather monotonously worked diligently in the production management of incandescent lamps a few years after the freight to the stores, which of the customers would get it as they wanted.”

Here again applause sounded among a classroom, from which the boy finished telling, he carefully stuffed this lamp back into his pocket, and immediately bowed in triumph.

“Thank you very much for telling your future dream, Simon! Now you can sit down as soon as possible.” The teacher asked after that when this hairy skinny boy went to the desk. “Who's next to stand over the board? Hey, Fritz Snortrite. You are already so often in line. So tell us something?”

Above the back of the board stood a fat pig-like creature, with its roasted light brown skin, but among his bodies there were these dark brown spots softened; however, he wears his long pants with braces on his shoulders, with one straight pocket over his belly, but his suit was not fake at all, but rather a real exercise according to German tradition; on his head was pressed a pig's nose, a small sharp lower ears, and finally his yellow-maned hair, which covered his eyes.

“Hallo to you people.” Greeted the pig-like creature. He snorts meticulously twice. “When I grow up, I will definitely become a butcher!” He shouted politely, and snorted again at once. “Pardon..” He quietly cleared his throat for a cough. “I prefer to shout and order my workers to ship all the stewed and trimmed animal meat to my pantry refrigerator while they have forced the three to cool the springs, which have become very fragrant from the outflow of fat and liquid. And finally I will bring and cut them in my kitchen, I will desperately bake them right away, which will be sweetened for the customers and will be thoroughly tasted thanks to the National German Products! That's what my dad offered me at the opposite time as I deliberately agreed.”

Again immediately echoed the applause.

“Thank you so much for telling the story of your future dream, Fritz! And now please sit down, my good boy!” Mrs. Garter suggested.

“No problem, teacher!” Fritz snorted happily and hurried back to the desk.

“So kids, who's next in line?” She said, and was silent at once, until Phineas Everglot reached the line, he approached the board meticulously, since all the disciples with his twin brother began to stare at him so cautiously as he began to tell his dream. “Ahh, it's you respectful boy Phineas Everglot. Son of Mr. Finis Everglot and twin brother of the clever boy Phillips. So, in fact, tell us about your dream? Because your brother was often before you when he told at the same time. Come on, prove it.”

“Okay. Thank you for your conditions. Hmmm....” Phineas muttered calmly. Rapidly compares his back and head. “Well... When I grow up, I will be a charity trader for stuffed animals for rich/aristocratic collectors.”

Suddenly some of the students started laughing and mocked for him at once, except for Phillips, who gently moved his hand and made a thumbs up for him solemnly. When the laughter subsided, however, they were stopped by the teacher with her vigilant stern faces.

“Continue”

“Thank you, teacher. So here it is.” He began. “After hunting for wild animals through the emerald forest, I needed them with my crew partners, depending on my order, to move these stationary sources so that they would have to activate this mechanical device for extracting meat, organs and bones, so they shouldn't be dissolving the appearance of bodies for years into a dead corpse.” Some of the students began to grimace in disgust and quietly howled at the details. “Now this is my own dream for my future anticipation.”

There was a brief silence.

“Phineas, listen.” Mrs. Garter answered. “But what exactly is your foreign finances after trading animal stuffed animals? Rather, give customers a bill?”

“Well, I'll be able to count on studying the numbers of money and keep an eye on the balance, and I'm still a little studying for the math that my dad and one of my ancestors insisted on me, and physics as well, honestly.”

“Oh. Okay then” Mrs. Garter repeated. “I would still be surprised and ask about you and your brother when you invented the ideal of your new dream, but most importantly I wanted to ask something important: if you are one of that family, then where in the date were you born?”

“It's about August 12 as I guess.” Phineas spoke.

“Alright. But when exactly did you and your brother Phillips come from?” The teacher asked.

Phineas was momentarily confused by her principle.

“Oh, I mean, where did you and your brother come from before you joined the family for your true birth?”

0-0

When at twelve o'clock at noon, the twins desperately left school after receiving a homework exam from the teacher, and got back home so passionately as soon as possible. In this case, while the boys deftly removed the school backpacks from their shoulders, meticulously placed them on the wall near the front door and hooks, and hurried to the curtain to the living room as soon as possible, someone sitting there in an easy chair was their short, stocky father, Lord Finis, who was reading the newspaper intently, standing brighter over the empty fireplace. When he had stopped reading a little, he shook his head resolutely and looked at his squinted, suspicious sons as they stood in front of him in a chair.

“Hello my dad, I'm sorry we interrupted you to read this recent newspaper every hour in a row.” Phineas and Phillips asked in unison, but straightened up in half a second. “But we need to talk to you urgently, the most important thing is: tell me, where did we come from when we were born in the middle of August, father?”

At the last moment, when the Lord had accumulated incomparable shock and anticipation of what his sons asked firmly. From now on, he began to notice even before what these boys meant about his opposite upbringing for them after their birth in his contractions. He practically knew that they wanted to risk his hidden secret in family reciprocity.

He suddenly began to sigh deeply at once.

“It was all a distant story between you when you were born so inherent.” Calmly, so low, said Lord Finis. He offered his sons to sit on him so snugly, and in which case they also obediently did so carefully, vatically approached the chair, and finally they flattened him on his knees. “This is how it started, after the perception of marriage when your mother and I were intensely involved. Because, as I guess, that was before you were born. But it's just a secret for the Everglot family of budgets that doesn't let you notice everything in your suspicion. By the way, who guessed you earlier in your study?”

“Our teacher, Mrs. Garter guessed, Dad.” Phineas was interrogated. “She wants the greatest evidence of attraction to you at our true birth.”

“And she guesses where we came from all at once.” Phillips explained. “For example, born from the womb, or hatching from an egg.”

Each time, the Lord began to frown at the sworn efforts of the twins because of the teacher's answers.

“So, tell us, what happened when we spent raising in the womb or eggs during pregnancy?” Phineas asked his father curiously.

Suddenly Lord Everglot began to plunge into his deep memories during his pregnancy with his twins... First after the wedding, he accidentally sucked Giel’s eggs out of her mouth while they were kissing at night.... In the morning, when he was sick because of the untwisting of his stomach, he hurried to the toilet and quickly vomited them very greedily... Among the months, he was unable to fasten buttons on his shirts and waistcoats because of his large belly which had grown excessively overall for several weeks.... Instead, he began to cry from resentment and indecision due to hormones, and was ignored for refusing food that seemed out of taste..... Eventually he had equally aching pain in his crooked back and then, his belly, while beginning in labor........

Only here, as a result, the living room was disturbed by silence.

But he clearly heard a familiar voice.

“Dad? Are you all right?” Concerned Phineas called to him.

Despite this, Finis began to shake his head away from his thoughts, and he seductively calmed himself down.

“Well, we don't have time to talk about this suicide.” Approved by Mr. Everglot, he pushed his sons off his knee and chair.

“But, Dad-“ Phineas insisted.

“NO but!” Lord Everglot reprimanded him indignantly. “You'll guess later when you'd rather grow up for it all. So get out of the living room and go to your room until you have to approach me to discuss these incomprehensible habits!”

When the boys also made an act of attempting to listen to their father's hint, they readily agreed and they now went out into the curtain to the corridor across the straight side of the stairs. When they began to stop, most importantly standing behind the wall near the curtain, Phillips began to open his mouth to discuss the call to his mother, but Phineas warned him not to urge their parents to risk these secret conclusions when they would soon be adults to understand this principle.

“You don't have to be content with calling our parents for the disclosure of attached experiments.” Phineas whispered pretentiously. “We will understand later, as we prefer to grow up to another time.”

So the twin boys decided to make an immediate ideal decision by discussing with their parents a secret investigation into their true birth, and they walked silently up the steps to the second floor of the house, and finally went inside their rooms where they sat here at opposite times when they were as babies.

**Author's Note:**

> That's why I got stuck writing about my Finiel fankids' experience for researching their true birth which they didn't notice for it, however they actually wanted what it meant but incomparably inflicted it by their parents, Giel and Lord Finis, not to give sons did not understand their consequences while they prefer to grow up to easily understand all this. I am aware that these boys are still children to understand these decisions if they try to wait until they grow up for several years in a row.


End file.
